What We Started
The eighteenth episode of Season 6. Summary Adrianna is done with being called a racist and wants everything to go back to normal, but things might just get worse when her comments make their way to the internet and the harassment continues online. Meanwhile, Eliza and Angel are hosting a mental awareness fundraiser, but Eliza has other things on her mind which causes problems. And Moon starts to become wary of her relationship when she realizes how detached she's been from everything else and how jealous Maverick can get. Main Plot Adrianna still doesn't believe her comments were racist, but is willing to apologize in order to win all of her friends back. But before she gets a chance, her comments spread online and cause extreme amounts of hate to go her way, making her situation even worse. Sub Plot After finding out Alicia is behind the hit-and-run that almost killed Ethan and Lana, she wants to redeem herself in front of everyone by bringing her to justice, but while focusing on this, she neglects the mental health fundraiser she and Angel have planned, causing problems between the girls. Third Plot Moon's friends are worried about how distant she's been and how she's been in her own little world with Maverick and she starts to wonder if they're right and pulls away from him. But when this makes him upset, she starts to wonder if this relationship is healthy at all. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "What We Started" by Don Diablo & Steve Aoki. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Jeffry Alden' as himself *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Lucas Till' as Chase Davenport *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Sabrina Carpenter' as Victoria Hayes *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Eric Steinberg' as Paul Jupe *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Rose Abdoo' as Aimee Lib *'Kiana Brown' as Willow Maddox *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Lori Loughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Carlon Jeffery' as Martin Uncer *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes *'Nico Tortorella' as Maverick Zephite Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Adrianna: Whatever it takes to get my friends back, I’m willing to do…even apologize. REVENGE Adrianna: I didn’t even get a chance to apologize before complete strangers started saying all these horrible things online! Kat: Maybe you deserve it. Wendy: You know when BuzzFeed writes an article about you, you’ve fucked up. (Adrianna is seen throwing a computer) IS SO Angel: I thought that you of all people would understand and want this fundraiser to go well! Eliza: I do! Angel: Then tell me why you just ruined it. Eliza: I’m going to tell everyone what you did, you can’t hide anymore! Alicia: I swear to god I’ll fucking kill you. (Alicia is seen about to push Eliza off the rafters) SWEET Moon: I shouldn’t be scared of my own boyfriend. Caylee: Moon, you need to get out. Moon: I’m afraid of what will happen if I do. (Moon is seen trapped in a car and trying to get out) NEXT EPISODE “WHAT WE STARTED” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 618a.jpg 618b.jpg 618c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Wendy: “Apologizing for how people perceived you and apologizing for what you did and owning up to it are two completely different things!” *Jamie: “You always act like you know what you’re doing, but you don’t! You’re just a dumb little girl and you always have been! STOP trying to act like you know what’s best for me! YOU DON’T! You’re still in high school and you’re still as naïve as ever!” *Maverick: “Kind of ironic you call your boyfriend with mental issues crazy as you’re about to go to a fundraiser for mental illness.” *Angel: “I’m gonna faint! Or vomit! Or both, I’m gonna vaint!” *Tripp: “Racist people are always going to be out there and race stereotypes will probably always be around unless EVERYONE stands up against them and fights them.” *Eliza: “My name is Eliza Bell…I was diagnosed with a mental illness, but I don’t let it define who I am or hold me back. Ever.” |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_618:_What_We_Started Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Adrianna Plots Category:Eliza Plots Category:Moon Plots